<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Teacher by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654299">New Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman AU - Fandom, DC Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, kiddo! We gotta get you to school!” Bruce called up the stairs to his six year old. “Don’t forget your backpack!” He grabbed his keys as he heard little steps making their way down. “And your lunchbox. I don’t need to hear Alfred had to make a trip to your school for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Alfred is nice, Daddy.” She pouted once she was next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “He is, but don’t you think that means he should be able to relax for a bit? Instead of driving out to your school?” He countered. “I know for a fact he likes reading while we’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” She said with a nod. “I like when he reads me a story.” She grinned. “I’ll go get my lunch…” She sighed when he raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her trudge to get it and held back a chuckle. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. He hoped the morning went by smoothly. It was Friday, and that meant dance class that night, karate tomorrow afternoon, and swim lessons Sunday. It would be another long weekend, and he hoped he could have a good nights rest at least. But, it made her happy, so he dealt with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him out once she was ready, humming happily. “Can we have pizza for dinner?” She asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we can do that.” He nodded. “What kind tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “Um...cheese?” She looked up at him as he opened the car door for her. “And get one for Alfred, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He smiled. “I’ll make sure to do that.” He kissed her forehead before she climbed in. Bruce loved how much she liked Alfred. The two men were all she really had. Once he was in, he glanced in the rear view mirror. “Start thinking of birthday presents. His birthday is next week!” He reminded the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “Oh!” She nodded. “Okay.” She looked out the window, now in thought. “We’ll get him a cake?” She asked, wanting to make sure. “And balloons?” She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep and yep.” He agreed. “And I’m sure he’ll love a handmade card from you.” He grinned as she giggled. “And no, I’m not buying you glitter again this year.” He teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But glitter is fun, daddy!” She wiggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head with a chuckle and eyed the road for the short drive. He pulled into the drop off, trying to see which teacher was on duty today. While she always had the same teacher in the classroom, it was always different who was greeting the kids that day. For a private school, they were very caring. Less rigid then the one that he went to. Finding a parking spot, he got out to walk with her, just like he did every Friday morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounced as they walked, excited as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce eyed the teacher who was making sure everyone got in okay. “Is she new?” He asked his daughter, doubting she knew. He didn’t recognize her, but then again, it wasn’t like he knew every single person who worked in the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s my new teacher. Mrs. Paul is out for a bit.” She spoke up. “We met her yesterday after lunch. Mrs. Paul said she hopes to come back, but if not, that we’re ‘in good hands’. Whatever that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce rose his eyebrows. “Oh.” He hoped everything was alright with the teacher. “Then I guess I better introduce myself, right?” He wondered why she didn’t say anything at dinner the night before, but figured she had other things on her mind- like the new movie coming out that she just had to see. Plus how her friend had got a new dress and she now wanted one for Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at her father before turning away. “Hi, Miss Y/N!” Clara bounced away from Bruce as they got closer. “This is my daddy.” She pointed to him. “His name is Bruce.” She told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned at both of them. “Good morning.” You held out your hand to shake Bruce’s. “It’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce smiled. “Lovely to meet you.” He eyed you. “Welcome to the school.” He said politely. “Hopefully you like it here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will. I have these awesome kids.” You smiled at Clara and looked back at him. “I’m having this after school party to meet all the teachers. I’m sending them home with flyers today.” You explained. “All the kids and their parents are invited.” You added. “We’re having pizza, some snacks, things like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Great.” He pulled out his wallet. “How much do parents need to give?” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You widened your eyes. “Oh, no. I’m providing everything.” You shook your head. “It’s all been paid for.” You said quickly. “Thank you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned. “I know it’s a private school but you can’t be paid that much to feed all these kids. It’s not an issue. Is fifty bucks cool?” He pulled out a bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “I’m doing well with my pay, thank you.” You waved him off. “I should get back to being on duty.” You stepped away. “C’mon Clara.” You smiled at her. “You can keep me company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara smiled up at him. “Bye, Daddy! Don’t forget we have to plan Alfred’s birthday. Think of something fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, princess.” He waved. “I will.” He assured, eyes on you as he put his wallet away. A moment later, he turned to head back to his car. He hoped he could bring something to the party. You seemed really nice, and while the other teachers weren’t ‘mean’, they weren’t that personable at times, either. Not everyone offered to throw a pizza party on their own. Out of their own money.He would be thinking about you the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When it came time for the kids to leave, Alfred was the one standing there for Clara. As soon she saw him, she rushed over excitedly. “Hello, Alfred! Were you happy I remembered my lunch today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was.” He smiled. “I would not want you to go hungry.” He tapped her nose. “Any stops before we get home, Miss Wayne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swayed as she thought. “No, I don’t think so!” She shrugged. “You don’t have to cook today, either! I asked daddy for pizza.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “More time for reading then.” He took her towards the car. “Anything fun today in school?” He always loved hearing about her days, just as he had with Bruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a new math work book!” She told him. “And recess was fun.” She chatted excitedly about her new teacher and how pretty she was. “I wonder if she’s a princess, too!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will have to ask her.” Alfred chuckled. “She seems kind. I’m glad you like her.” He opened the door for her. “I look forward to you telling me the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got in quickly and continued talking once Alfred got in. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce walked in the front door just after five, chuckling when he heard Clara singing in the other room. “Is the princess ready for dance?” He called out. “We leave in an hour!” He added, slipping his coat off. “Then we’ll get pizza on the way home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She said as she rushed in, hugging legs. She was already in her dance uniform. “And I have a paper from Miss Y/N for you about her party!” She beamed, rushing to her bag to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce set his stuff down and smiled as he waited for her, enjoying her hair in little buns. Alfred was expanding his abilities. However, Bruce knew the day would come when Alfred would need to retire and relax. He’d been working for so long that he honestly deserved that sooner rather than later. He just hoped Clara was old enough at that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the paper for him to take once she returned. “There’s going to be popcorn too!” She was very excited. “And goodie bags for us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the paper. “Princess, you realize that this is tonight? And you would miss dance class?” He looked at her. “It’s up to you, though. If you’d rather go to your new teacher’s party, we’ll do that...but you’ll have to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked conflicted instantly. “Uh...I really like Miss Y/N.” She stated. “I’ll go change.” She decided. A second later she was running up the stairs as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce chuckled and went to find Alfred. “You have the evening off.” He told the older man. “Tonight is her class party, and we’ll be eating there. Why don’t you go to that place you like so much, but never go? Because you’re always too busy fussing over us?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred chuckled. “Maybe I will. And hopefully you enjoy a party of six year olds and parents.” He smiled. “I hear that Miss Clara plans to ask her new teacher if she’s a princess. Apparently she’s quite pretty.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Bruce agreed. “Nice, too. Nice enough to do this whole party out of her pocket.” He shook his head. “I offered to give her some money and she refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked impressed. “I’m glad the young Wayne has a nice teacher.” He nodded. “Are you going to try to win her over with money?” He softly teased. “Or attempt to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Bruce shrugged with a grin. “I’ll see if she’s my type tonight.” He chuckled. “Then again, I’m probably just another rich dad to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it appears she’s not interested in that. She of course may already have a partner.” He laughed softly. “There are many variables.” Alfred pointed out as the two of them heard Clara coming down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready!” She sang. “Are you wearing that, daddy?” She pointed to his plain shirt. “It’s so boring.” She scrunched her little nose. “Can you change into the shirt I got you for father’s day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred grinned as Bruce laughed. “I’m a bit offended.” He said. “But sure, whatever my princess wants.” He agreed. “I’ll be right back, with a less ‘boring’ shirt.” He teased, walking away. At only 6 she was already telling him about how bad his fashion was at times. What would she be like in ten years? He imagined she’d fill his closet for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He changed shirts and retouched his hair, then finally decided to add more cologne. Checking his look once more in the mirror, he went back to fine Alfred and Clara playing patty cake. “Better?” He asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over and nodded. “Much!” She approved. “Bye, Alfred! Have fun!” She told him before grabbing Bruce’s hand and tugging him towards the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You were hoping that the little party went well, and that parents actually showed up. You were having at the school’s gym, so that meant no trying to find some random place. You were nervous that some of the parents wouldn’t like you. You knew some felt you were too young or inexperienced. Letting out a breath, you double checked that everything was in place. The pizzas had just been delivered, and you hoped people started to show up soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later a couple of the students showed, quickly going up to the snack table while you talked with the parents. Once you had made small talk, you glanced over to see Bruce and Clara. She was holding his hand and pointing to the pizza table. You smiled and walked over. “Glad you guys could make it.” You greeted them. “Your hair looks cute, Clara. Did your mom do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Not uh. Alfred did it! He’s like...a grandpa?” She never really knew what to call him. She looked at Bruce. “He’s like my grandpa, right?” She asked, a confused look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce chuckled. “I guess to you, yeah. I called him Uncle Alfred when I was your age.” He smiled, then looked to you. “Alfred is technically our butler..but he’s more like family. He raised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be nosey.” You smiled. “Alfred sounds wonderful.” You crouched to ‘whisper’ to Clara. “I know I hid a special juice box for you behind the punch. I know you love grape flavor.” You chuckled as she squealed and took off in that direction. Standing up, you looked towards Bruce. “She’s one of the most energetic kids I’ve ever met.” You laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know where she got that from.” He smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t realize this party was today. I would have brought something.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “How was your first day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you wouldn’t have, Mr. Wayne. This is my gift to all you and your munchkins.” You shrugged with a smile. “It was good. Kids are fun. I’m just used to the preschoolers and under.” You chuckled. “I feel lucky I got hired at such a good school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your resume spoke for itself.” He grinned. “I mean you have to be qualified.” He shrugged. He looked over to see Clara talking to her best friend. “Plus you already have my approval.” He told you easily. “I mean, she chose this over dance class. In an instant. That says something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored.” You said sincerely. “Clara is wonderful.” Another parent came over to join the conversation. “Hello, Mr. Jones.” You said politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her and held his hand out to Bruce. “Bruce, nice to see you. It’s been a while. Welcoming to our new teacher I hope?” He asked, but Bruce wasn’t a fan of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I was just telling her how happy Clara is with her.” He nodded. “How’s Jenny liking having a new teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He nodded, smiling at you. “She was right when she mentioned you were young. Didn’t mention very pretty.” He flirted, making Bruce roll his eyes. It was somewhat creepy to Bruce how forward he was being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t blush, fighting to make a comment. “Thank you. Jenny is quite nice.” You nodded. “Very bright, as well.” You added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked proud at that. “She gets it from me.” He said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce raised an eyebrow at that. “Isn’t your wife the one with the PhD?” He asked simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You licked your lips. “Oh, I’d love to meet her.” You looked around. “Is she here?” You asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s running late. Teaching.” He managed to look sheepish. “She should be here in about twenty minutes or so.” He muttered, shooting Bruce a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned. “She’s very lovely.” He assured you. “Makes a wonderful lasagna.” He chuckled. “Pete here used to work for me and she invited us over a few times for dinner. The girls loved getting to play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice. She sounds great.” You looked at Pete. “What do you do now? I love to know my students parents jobs.” Your voice was sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete sighed. “I’m currently between jobs.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I hope you find something soon.” You smiled. “It can be rough while looking.” Which was true, looking back on trying to find a job while you were still going to college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned to himself. At least he wasn’t hitting on you anymore. Which was rude and uncalled for. He was thankful he was there so you didn’t have to deal with it alone. He saw a handful of people, but it clearly wasn’t the entire class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed your hands together. “Would you like some pizza, Bruce?” You offered. “I got cheese, pepperoni, and supreme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, supreme.” He touched his chest. “Sounds great.” He motioned for you to go first. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce spent a good bit of the night chatting with you until Clara came running over that she wanted to go home. “Sleepy!” She whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce lifted her. “Alright, princess.” He chuckled as she put her head on his shoulder. “I’m sure Alfred will love to hear all about your night when we get back.” He rubbed her back. “It was nice talking to you, Miss Y/N.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You beamed. “It was nice talking to you too, Mr. Wayne.” You tilted your head slightly to smile at Clara. “I’ll see you Monday morning. I can’t wait to hear about your weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved cutely at you. “Thanks for the juice.” She yawned. “Have a good night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce carried her out to the car, having a feeling she would fall asleep in the car. “Have fun?” He kissed her head. She nodded in response. “I’m glad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wayne!” He turned when he heard your voice. “Clara forgot her little goodie bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce smiled. “Oh dear. She would’ve been so sad.” He said honestly. “Thank you for bringing it out to us.” He took it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “Of course.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by, and before you knew it, it was Monday morning. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t hoping to see Bruce. He was such a charmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked for the sleek car every so often, surprising yourself. It probably helped that he seemed to be a very doting father, but it hit you that you had no idea about Clara’s mother. No one mentioned her. What if she was getting her PhD too? You had planned to have the kids do a little family ‘report’ soon anyways, as a way to learn more about the kids, too. Hopefully that helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw a car pull up carefully and straightened up. A moment later an older gentleman slid out of the car, but she didn’t recognize him. It wasn’t until she spotted Clara that she figured out it must be Alfred. Clara instantly saw you and waved, tugging on Alred’s hand. You chuckled as he eagerly followed. “Morning, Clara. And you must be Alfred.” You held your hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head before taking your hand. “Lovely to meet you. Miss Y/N I presume?” He smiled. “I have heard a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard about you, too.” You nodded. “I loved her hair that you did.” You smiled. “It was very cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Thank you. I enjoy helping the young Wayne.” He glanced at Clara, who had pigtails in that day. “She keeps me young, just as her father did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You beamed at him. “I’m sure they love that. And I believe it, you look so great.” You complimented him. “She mentioned you’re like her grandfather. I’m planning to have the grandparents that can come in come in some Fridays this fall and winter. I’ll be sending home some information on it towards the end of the month. If that’s something you’d like to sign up for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened. “That sounds wonderful. I am sure I would enjoy that.” He nodded. “Alright, little miss, you be good for your teacher.” He teased, tapping her nose. “And perhaps I’ll let you help make dinner this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounced. “I’ll be extra good! I want to see how you make my chicken nuggets so good!” She grinned, making him chuckle as she hugged his legs. “Bye, Alfred! I hope you get to read today since we’re not home to annoy you. Daddy says you like quiet to read, and I’m not quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy your company.” He assured and rubbed her back. “See you later.” He turned to you. “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice to meet you.” You told him with a big grin. “Looking forward to the school week, Clara?” You asked the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I like seeing my friends.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was the Saturday after your full first week of class, and you were enjoying a glass of wine and some reality tv- a guilty pleasure. You had a throw over your legs, keeping your house a bit cool for that reason. It was comfy. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clara knew that Bruce was in the shower, so she snuck into his room and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table before running back to her playroom. Sitting in her playhouse, she looked for Miss Y/N’s name. She pressed it and sunk back into a corner. Finally, you picked up with a ‘hello’. “Hi, Miss Y/N!” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Clara?” Your voice came. “What’s wrong?” You sounded worried. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting up, you muted the tv, wondering why she was calling you. “I wanted to talk to you.” She said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Okay. Go ahead.” You hoped she wasn’t in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk about princesses, but Daddy doesn’t know much about them.” She sighed. “He always gets Ariel and Merida mixed up!” The way she said that made you smile softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He can’t possibly get them mixed up?” You said with a surprised tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! One has a tail!” You exclaimed. “And he can’t remember that Jasmine has a tiger. He swears she has a lion. Why are daddies so silly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really are. I think they’re meant to get princesses mixed up so we can explain it to them.” You smiled. “Who’s your favorite princess? Mines always been Belle, because I love books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “I like Belle! Hmm, my favorite is…” She thought for a while. “I think Tiana!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good choice. I love her.” You agreed. “And the movie had some really good songs.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce walked into his room and furrowed his brows. His phone wasn’t where he left it. Heading out of his room, he heard you burst into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned slightly and poked his head into Clara’s play room. “Clara? Who are you taking to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Y/N…” She said casually. Her little head poked out of one of the windows of her play house. “Wanna say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce blinked then sighed. “Clara…” He reached forward for the phone ready to apologize to you. “I’m so sorry, Miss Y/N. She took my phone while I was in the shower.” He shook his head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mr. Wayne.” You quickly assured. “She just needed girl talk and I’m glad I could be there for her.” You told him. “I was worried at first, but she’s fine. Although I can’t believe you mix up Merida and Ariel!” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped at his mouth. “Hey...easy mistake.” He defended with a chuckle. “Both redheads.” He pointed out. “Clara, go brush your teeth.” He motioned for her to go. She made a face, but crawled out of her playhouse. “But really, I’m sorry. I hope she didn’t interrupt anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise she didn’t.” You told him. “It was a nice chat.” You assured him. “She clearly needed to discuss princesses. It was cute. I was just watching some reality tv reruns.” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sounds like a nice evening.” He said playfully. “I’ll let you get back to relaxing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Okay. Have a nice night, Mr. Wayne.” You said before the two of you hung up. Not how you expected your night to go, but you didn’t mind. It was sweet, and you were glad you could be there for Clara. You figured now she didn’t have a lot of people to talk to about princesses. You made a note to maybe talk to her through the school day when you could about princesses. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce tucked in Clara that night. “Daddy, are you mad I called Miss Y/N?” She asked softly. “I just reaaaaaally wanted to talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little, tiny bit upset that you got my phone without asking.” He tapped her hand. “But Miss Y/N wasn’t upset, so I really can’t be, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “She’s nice! Her favorite princess is Belle!” She grinned. “Because she likes books!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” He chuckled. “Books are good.” He looked to her bookshelf. “Speaking of, what should we read for bedtime tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “You pick!” She giggled. “Surprise me!” She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal to cuddle while he went to pick out a book to read to her. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As promised, you had sent home information about Grandparents coming in some Fridays. Alfred had been one of the first to sign up. He let you know he would sign up for one, but if there were room on other days, to let him know. It was clear he adored Clara a great deal. Halloween was approaching, and you had planned a family fun night for your class. You sent home information the beginning of the month to give families time to plan. You were hoping for some games, some treats, and a ‘haunted’ house. The kids and majority of the parents had been really accepting. Of course there were a few who actually tried to have their kids moved to a different classroom because of your age. You tried not to be hurt about it too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the middle of the month when Bruce texted you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you need any extra help for the kids party? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled when you saw it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kinda extra help, Mr. Wayne? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You hoped it didn’t come off as overly flirty. The pair of you had flirted a touch now and then, but nothing over the top. It helped that he was very easy to talk to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything you need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might need some help decorating but a few moms have volunteered. But I’ll keep you in mind if anything comes up :) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I get a hint as to what Clara is being for Halloween, though? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lips are sealed, Miss Y/N! I can only tell you it will be colorful and maybe sparkly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have been sworn to secrecy by the small child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You laughed at his wording, shaking your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I promise you an extra popcorn ball? They’ll be homemade! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smiled to yourself. You’d heard about Bruce Wayne from many different people since starting at the school- and he seemed much more relaxed and laid back than many of them thought. The media made him seem like a typical rich guy. You didn’t see that. He was always nice and respectful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll need a little more than a popcorn ball to risk it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She knows where I sleep haha</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to find something convincing then. Will you be dressing up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were very curious. Part of you couldn’t see it, but at the same time...you really could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No I’m too sophisticated :( or boring as my six year old likes to put it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce was watching Clara play out back while he was texting you, a smile on his face. He had felt apprehensive about texting first, but was glad he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you dressing up, Miss Y/N?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You reply began. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be in the Halloween spirit. Plus I really love the holiday. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my second favorite- right after Christmas. What’s your favorite holiday (aside from Clara’s birthday lol)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, thinking you were sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably Christmas, only because I get a couple weeks off to spend with Clara. Alfred enjoys decorating for it, too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced over when he heard Clara laugh to see her rolling around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And his niece usually visits. Clara loves that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds wonderful! :) Do you decorate gingerbread houses?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was something you tried to picture, but really couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce laughed at that, shaking his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we tried when she was 4, and I decided to wait a few years before trying THAT again.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good plan ;) I was going to do that for the kids before break, and I quickly decided against it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sent back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I opted for felt wreaths and ornaments. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so thoughtful as a teacher. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He complemented, thankful that you were the one who took over for Mrs. Paul. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks :) that means a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You were lightly blushing at this point. This was the most you talked to Bruce so casually. Part of you wanted to ask if he’d like to bring Clara to the park and the three of you could hang out, but felt that was overstepping it. You didn’t want to ruin any type of relationship you had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped as your phone vibrated into a call and quickly answered it, smiling as you saw Bruce’s name. “Yeah?” You couldn’t hide the smile in your tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought this was easier.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” You let out a small giggle. “What are you up to?” You asked, relaxing in your own backyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching Clara really earn her bath tonight.” He told you. “Probably earning mine on top of that.” He sighed playfully. “You? Am I interrupting?” He realized that he didn’t know if you were busy or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” You smiled. “It’s actually nice to hear your voice.” You winced slightly. “Hope that didn’t come out completely weird.” You said shyly, not wanting to weird him out. A moment later you chuckled as you heard Clara in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not weird.” He assured. “Yes, Clara it’s Miss Y/N.” He sighed with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Clara said excitedly. “Can you come play?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’re you playing?” You asked shyly. That wasn’t what you were expecting, either, but it seemed that’s how your day was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m playing in the sand box, and making castles!” She said excitedly. “Please?” It was clear that you were now on speaker phone. “Once it snows I can’t play in it anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded to yourself. “Yeah, true. Um...is it okay with your dad if I go by?” You felt extremely shy now. “I don’t want to intrude on you guys spending time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine by me.” Bruce said instantly. “It’s nearing dinner time, I can order takeout?” He offered easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip for a moment. “Okay, text me your address and I’ll be there in about twenty?” You wanted to definitely freshen up. And you were nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. See you soon.” He said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Clara said and seemed to run off excitedly as her voice drifted off. A minute after the two of you hung up, your phone went off with a text from Bruce with his address. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, you got up to head inside to change. You were currently in sweats. You quickly changed into leggings, enjoying how they showed off your legs. You switched to a comfortable top that seemed casual enough but also well put together. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce smiled down at his phone, feeling hopeful. He rubbed at his jaw, happy hour agreed to come. He felt he’d really enjoy your company and hoped it became a regular thing if it worked out tonight. Licking his lips, he looked over to his little girl. He smiled as she twirled and chuckled as she fell over laughing. Maybe he’d get lucky and things would work out so that she had more than just him and Alfred.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>